CF-C2
Standard features and specifications Durability * 2.5' drop rating from 6 sides (1' from remaining sides) * Spill-resistant keyboard * Magnesium alloy case with hand strap * Rugged triple hinge design * Shock-mounted flex-connect hard drive with quick-release * Pre-installed replaceable screen film for display protection Software Operating System * Windows® 8.1 Pro * Windows® 7 Professional Programs * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard), Recovery Partition CPU Intel® Core™ i5-4300U vPro™ Processor * – 1.9GHz with Turbo Boost up to 2.9GHz * – 4th generation * – 3MB cache Storage & Memory 4GB or 8GB SDRAM (DDR3L)3,4 500GB 7200rpm hard drive (shock-mounted flex-connect with quick-release)4 * – Optional 128GB and 256GB reinforced flex-connect SSD4 Display 12.5" HD 1366 x 768 with LED backlighting * – 10-point capacitive multi touch + digitizer (with AR screen treatment) * – 10-point capacitive multi touch (with AG screen treatment) 2-500 nit IPS display with direct bonding Ambient light, magnetic, gyro and acceleration sensors Automatic screen rotation Intel® HD Graphics 4400, max. 1792MB shared VRAM with Win 8.1 64-bit5 Dual monitor support through HDMI and/or optional VGA Concealed mode (configurable) Audio * Integrated microphone * Intel® high-definition audio compliant * Integrated speaker * Keyboard volume and mute controls Keyboard & Input * Touch and gestures * Stylus pen with integrated stylus holder * 6 tablet buttons (2 user-definable) * Dashboard * 84-key with dedicated Windows® key * Oversized electrostatic touchpad with multi touch support Cameras * HD 1.3MP webcam with mic and camera on/off indicator * Optional 5MP bottom camera with auto focus1 Expansion Slots * ExpressCard/34 * SD card (SDXC) Wireless Optional integrated 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS Optional NFC (Near Field Communications)1 Intel® Dual Band Wireless-N 7260 802.11a/b/g/n Bluetooth® v4.0 + EDR (Class 1) Security * Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP * Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES Slide on/off switch Power Supply Li-Ion battery pack with bridge battery – Standard battery: 10.8V, typical 6800mAh, minimum 6400mAh – Long life battery: 10.8V, typical 9300mAh, minimum 8700mAh – Lightweight battery: 10.8V, typical 3400mAh, minimum 3200mAh Battery operation * Standard battery: 14 hours * Long life battery: 19 hours * – Lightweight battery: 7 hours * – Bridge battery: 1 minute Battery charging time 2.5 hours off, 3 hours on (standard battery) 3 hours off, 3.5 hours on (long life battery) 2 hours off, 2.5 hours on (lightweight battery) AC Adapter: * AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz, auto sensing/switching worldwide power supply Other Battery Infomation * Battery status and bridge battery LED indicators Power Management * Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby, ACPI BIOS Security features * Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock * Kensington cable lock slot * n Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v.1.2 * Computrace® theft protection agent in BIOS7 * Intel® Anti-Theft Technology * Optional fingerprint reader * Optional SmartCard reader Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 8.4"(L) x 11.8"(W) x 1.0"/1.7"(H) front/rear * 3.72 lbs. (lightweight battery) * 3.99 lbs. (standard battery) * 4.28 lbs. (long life battery) Integrated Options * 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Choice of 1D/2D barcode reader (EA11 or EA21) or Serial or VGA or Modem * Choice of SmartCard1,8 or NFC1 or 5MP bottom camera1 * Fingerprint reader * Lightweight battery * Long life battery * 128GB and 256GB solid state drives (SSD) Select Accessories * AC Adapter (3-prong) CF-AA6413CM * Standard Battery Pack CF-VZSU80U * Lightweight Battery Pack CF-VZSU82U * Long Life Battery Pack CF-VZSU83U * Battery Charger CF-VCBTB3W * LIND 3-Bay Battery Charger CF-LND3BAYC2 * LIND Car Adapter 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Car/AC Adapter 90W (with USB port) CF-LNDACDC90 * ToughMate C2 Convertible Case TBCC2CASE-P * ToughMate C2 Shoulder Strap TBCC2SSTP-P * ToughMate ComUniversal Carrying Case TBCCOMUNV-P * ToughMate Backpack TBCBPK-K * Memory Card 4GB DDR3 CF-WMBA1204G * Desktop Dock with DVD Drive CF-VEBC21U * Multi Touch Replacement Stylus CF-VNP020AU * Multi Touch + Digitizer Replacement Stylus CF-VNP016AU * Tether CF-VNT004U * 12.5" LCD Protective Film CF-VPF25U Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/Panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/C2_Spec_Sheet.pdf